Blue Empire (Free Easterlings)
The Free Easterlings were formed by the Blue Wizards long, long ago, as a confederate to fight the dark forces of the east - they ruled as kings, freeing the people of Hildorien from the barbarian tribes during the end of the 2nd Age. Inspired by their acts, tribes were assimilated into their empire, until they drove off the Barbarians back into Khand. Then they settled in the vast lasts of Harhudor, with their capital along the coasts of Hildorien. During the final days of the 3rd Age the Free Easterlings attacked the eastern forces of Mordor, disrupting their strategy, and so preventing the nations of Easterlings to overcome Gondor during the siege of Minas Tirith. However, after the fall of Sauron, the Blue Empire retreated back to it's borders, and for almost a century, no foreigner entered the blue empire's lands, and no one left. It was a dark time, and even today, that period is only spoken of in whispers. When the Free Easterlings once again opened up to the world, much had changed. Many thought them little more than a legend, a faded empire of bygone times. That was not the case...the new king began trading with those that stood for freedom, and fought against evil. Iriqui's were rebuilt, and the nation flourished, after it's century-long darkness. The blue empire often seems a little apart from the world, with seemingly odd customs to outsiders. However, they remain pure at heart - a rare trait in these days of corruption. 'History' 'First Age' At this time, the future blue empire was nothing more than a handful of hill-tribes in Hildorien, for much of the entire age. Time passed peacefully. 'Second Age' In the early second age, the land where these early tribes lived was conquered by barbarians, and the people ruthlessly enslaved. Though there were a few uprisings at first, the tribesmen soon became part of the barbarian empire, and were regularly pillaged. The years passed under the harsh yoke of slavery, but the tribespeople never lost hope. Through the generations, the songs and customs were passed on in secret, an hidden defiance against their barbarian overlords. This age of slavery created a desire for freedom that greatly influenced the soon-to-be civilisation... At some point, however, the blue wizards helped to free a single tribe, and then another, and another, the freed tribes helping to fight the barbarians. After generations of fighting, he barbarians left the lands alone, and the tribes united, to form the Free Easterlings, choosing their greatest warlord as a new king. Styling themselves the "Blue Empire", they grew strong, and carved out huge chunks of territory in eastern Rhun. There, they settled down... Third Age Time passed, and the Blue Empire developed. At one point, their territory nearly reached the red desert, during the golden age of King Hirassar IV. They grew stronger and stronger, until, after a particularly fierce war, they were beaten back to their homelands. Dropping the expansionist movement, the Blue Empire focused on their people and their homelands, creating a rich and unique culture. Though they became isolationist, they remained very strong, and no rivals ever dared to provoke it. Heeding calls from a defector from rhudel, the blue empire marched to war for the first time in centuries, and battled the rhudel easterlings in the south, quite possibly saving Gondor from the full might of the east. 'Culture & Technology' The Blue Empire worships Eru Iluvatar, and the Valar, as they were taught by the blue wizards during the empire's infancy. They are fond of the sky, and their towering, interconnected pagodas reflect this. These large structures are interwoven so much, that most citizens of the blue empire rarely even touch the ground. At the top of the towers lie the holiest temples, the higher the greater. The Imperial Palace is renowned for being located at the top of the tallest pagoda in the entire empire. In the southern territories, this love of the sky is even stronger, and the bridges between towers become almost communities in themselves... 'Allies and Enemies' The Blue Empire is mostly neutral with other factions, due to it's traditional isolationist policies. However, under the rule of King Hima II, the Free Easterlings have been entering the world stage once more, trading with their neighbours. An alliance exists between them and the red dwarves led by king Giltri II, although this is a recent agreement, as of yet untested. The Blue Empire despises the evil factions, having a history of slavery at their hands. However, they blue empire is almost still asleep (though it is waking), and there are no plans to actually do anything. The Blue Empire has refused to trade with evil factions, however. Their is one exception to their sleepiness, nonetheless - the variags of Khand. Though millennia have passed, the Free Easterlings have never forgotten the age of slavery forced upon their ancestors. They vow revenge, and will never sleep peacefully while the variags survive... Category:Faction Category:Men